Rei
In her human days, Rei was a French-born native whose family had only moved to America in the early 1920’s. She had lived out her days in enjoyment for that first decade, having moved there when she was only eight years old. She spoke very little English, since her parents didn’t find a reason to teach her at the time. And honestly, she didn't care that she didn't. However, when 1929 rolled around, times immediately got tough. Bad enough that her father fell in with the wrong person and ended up getting badly hurt from it. Her mother later died from anguish and grief of losing her husband, leaving the then teenage Rei alone. Rei eventually found a group of kids and young adults around her age, who she lived the remainder of her human life with during the Great Depression in the 1930’s. It didn't last long, though. She was like a mother to the group, taking care of the younger children and making sure they had what they needed, no matter the cost. But yet, soon enough, because of that time and age, times got too harsh for them. Harsh enough that Rei's new little family got into trouble. The leader of the group, a young man of about 20 at the time, Shawn Smith, fell into the same path her father did; got involved in a group of criminal delinquents and ended up being killed for not holding his end of a bargain. When the others in her new family found out, a fight broke out with them and the delinquents, and Rei got trapped in the middle. Her death was quick, nearly painless–a broken neck. She barely felt it. Although, as her spirit left her body, she felt a change in her. Not a ghost, she knew that for sure. It was strange. She was standing there, next to her body, watching as her family fought off the delinquents that killed her friend and herself. Rei barely felt a thing for a moment. Then suddenly she saw another of her family get killed. And saw their spirit rise. She soon was by their side and took their hand before they could get too far. “Come with me,” she remembered saying. “You'll be safe” Rei didn't remember much of that time after, it was a complete blur. It was a decade later when she was found by a member of the league. They told her what she was doing, helping young adults who had died, mostly by their own hand. She didn't realize it at that time, but when she had joined the league, she fell into her new role. A Spirit Guide. She still doesn't speak a lot of English, usually she just remains quiet. She's very watchful, though. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing is up to perception. Rei is introverted and stays by herself, although she will occasionally interact with the other reapers. She is not good with fighting, and gets scared from it all. If a fight breaks out, you'd most likely find her in her room with the door shut. On good days, Rei will be making French pastries and homemade hot chocolate, giving it to those who she judges need it more. She is still a motherly figure, but nowadays she ends up being the one being mothered. She's a sweet, kind-hearted young woman. She doesn't particularly have any special skillsets, really, but thanks to being a Spirit Guide for suicide victims, she has learned to teleport to different places rather quickly. She still has to focus on the location and area firmly, but after over 70 years of being taught her ability, she's gotten pretty adept at it.